Voldemort's Greatest Weapon
by controlled climb
Summary: Written for the "I Never" Challenge. Harry finally figures out that what was meant to be his greatest weapon, is really Voldemort's, in more ways than one.


**Written for the "I Never" Challenge.**

_- Harry/Luna_

**Author's Note: ***shudders* Went against all my morals to write this pairing.

* * *

Luna Lovegood listened in silence as Ginny ranted. As usual, there was only one topic up for discussion. Harry Potter. Luna was a quiet girl, and didn't have the heart to ask her friend to be quiet. She had so few friends, and wasn't intending on losing them. They never made fun of her; never called her Loony to her face. She considered her silence returning the favour.

"Yes, Ginny," she agreed. She hadn't really caught what Ginny had said, but it was expected of her to be paying attention, so a few murmurs of agreement were in order every now and again. From the small snippets that Luna had caught, she came to the conclusion that Harry simply thought of Ginny as his best mate's little brother, but that wasn't a thought she was willing to share.

"I could do a bloody _strip tease_," Ginny said loudly, irritated. "And he wouldn't do a thing!"

Luna nodded her head apologetically, but stood hastily. "I am sorry, Ginny, but I must…" she racked her mind for an excuse. "Father requested that I count the wrabble spurts in the library."

Ginny gazed at her curiously, but didn't question the girl's motives. She had learnt many months ago that at times when you were unsure around Luna, it was best just to nod, and let her get on with whatever it was she was doing. So she shrugged as Luna left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Luna left the classroom quickly; almost afraid the Ginny would catch on. Please, wrabble spurts in the library? Everyone knew that wrabble spurts hate parchment and are more commonly found in places with a lot of water, such as bathrooms. Even so, she scurried into the crowded corridor, her eyes darting nervously around her.

"Luna?"

She turned around to face who had called her, smiling as a pair of emerald eyes landed on her.

"Hello Harry." She waited patiently for him to catch up with her, before walking again, heading in the direction of the library. Even if she wasn't going to be counting wrabble spurts, she ought to at least be there if Ginny came looking. Pushing the library doors open, she made her way through the rows of books, before finally seating herself at an empty table. She was pleasantly surprised when Harry sat with her, but said nothing on the matter.

"How are you?" Harry broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I am good," Luna replied, picking up a forgotten book from the floor. She fingered the pages gently, before looking up at him. "Ginny was talking about you."

"Was she?" He didn't sound all that pleased.

"She is awfully fond of you," Luna spoke again, running her fingertips against the book's binding. Her nails scraped against the hardcover, causing slight indentations, though she pretended not to notice.

"She's just a friend."

"You saved her life," she pointed out. "Surely she means more to you than that."

Harry winced at the memory of the Chamber of Secrets in second year. It wasn't something he'd like to repeat, and if he had his way, he would have liked to completely forget about it, but there wasn't much chance of that happening.

"I don't like her," Harry muttered. There was something about Luna that made him feel like he could tell her anything, without being questioned, that is. She had her share of odd looks, loss and pain; three things that Harry was quite familiar with. "Not in that way."

"You ought to tell her," Luna smiled sympathetically at him, placing the book down carefully on the table, folding her arms and leaning on it. "You will break her heart otherwise."

"Not loving her will break her heart anyway," Harry shrugged the advice off. He figured that Ginny's little crush would wear off anyway. Yes, he would have preferred for it to have worn off a while ago, but he didn't really have much control over the matter.

"I imagine she will be rather upset."

"That I don't love her?" he questioned. "Because I love someone else? I don't think she's got any choice."

"Is that why you don't love her?" Luna didn't bother replying to his questions. They seemed rhetorical, and from the look on Harry's face, she could see that he wasn't all that happy at the moment. "She is quite pretty, you know."

"Her personality, not so much," Harry snipped.

"She is a nice girl, Harry," Luna reprimanded. Her constant chatter might annoy her sometimes, but Luna still stood up for her friend, and disliked when others said unkind words about her.

"I know," Harry relented. "But she's not _the_ girl."

"Oh," Luna smiled dreamily at him. "So this other girl, do you love her?"

He looked at her hesitantly, wondering what his next words would be. Unsure of himself, he stayed silent.

"She loves you too, you know," she gazed at him, her grey eyes imploring him. She was seeking answers; answers she didn't think he would give. A shy look crossed her face, and she continued, "And would very much like to you say you do."

"I love you," Harry voice was filled with a fake confidence as many thoughts rushed through his mind. What about Voldemort? He opened his mouth again, about to tell her that at the moment, he just couldn't let everyone know. That it would too dangerous for others to know. That if others did know, her life would be at risk. And then where would he be?

"Thank you, Harry." Her tone remained indifferent as she continued, "I understand that you are unwilling though."

"Luna, I –"

"I understand," she cut him off effectively, standing up. Her fingers danced across the book once more, with her gaze lingering on the boy longer than she wished it to. "Good bye, Harry."

He watched her as she left, her long hair swaying. He could still feel her gaze penetrating into him. Not for the first time, he hated Voldemort immensely. Though Dumbledore would repeatedly tell him that his greatest weapon was love, the old man was forgetting that Voldemort's greatest weapon was the ability to prevent love. That Voldemort's greatest weapon was the way that he made the word 'love' seem forbidden and dangerous. Harry stood, glancing at the book for a moment, before leaving the library.

The book stayed there for the next few months, dust gathering on top of it. It lay there, lost and forgotten, mirroring the events that had taken place. No longer would Luna's nails tap against it, nor would Harry's gaze fall upon it. For like their love, it would remain in silence, with no one to act on it, or bother to put it back in its place. The book would stay there, waiting.


End file.
